Donald Trump
Donald John Trump is the titular main villain protagonist/antagonist of Our Cartoon President. History Donald was born on June 14, 1946. Before entering politics, he was a businessman who took control of his family's real-estate business in 1971 and went into various side ventures, mostly by licensing his name. He was also a television personality, producing and hosting the reality television program "The Apprentice" from 2003 to 2015. On November 8, 2016, he was elected as the 45th President of the United States of America. Since then, he has become what is likely the most polarizing and controversial president in U.S. history. Personality Donald is dumb, arrogant, selfish, ignorant, cowardly and just plain evil. He is incredibly petty, as he had Mike Pence tortured and replaced with an animatronic, just cause Mike beat him in a popularity contest. He's also shown to be very lazy, often directing people to deal with his nonexistent secretary and sneaking out of the White House. Donald is deeply insecure. He's shown to desperately crave his father's approval and later on admitted that the reason he ran for president in the first place was because Barack Obama made fun of him once. He's a big eater, to the point where he once commandeers Air Force One to visit a KFC drive thru. Trivia * Donald is right-handed. * According to his doctor, Donald has an IQ of 180 over 90. * He likes the show Fox and Friends. * Sean Hannity considers him to be "The greatest president in history". * According to Don Jr., Donald sued his ex-wife, Ivana Trump. * He appears to have a strong liking towards Diet Coke; at one point, it's revealed that he stabilizes his mood with a daily dose of 30 Diet Cokes. * He has admitted to having missed most of the kids births. * He considers Stephen and Jared to be the funniest people that he knows. * He doesn't know what the word deprecate means. * He solidified his world view at the age of 14. * His father used to refer to padlocks as babysitters. * He has implied that he has tried to flush empty McDonalds bags down the toilets in the White House, which didn't work. * He screams "I am enough" every night in his sleep. * Any time he'd do something even remotely feminine, his father would dress him up like a stewardess and call him Diane for a year. * He likes fast food, nachos and pudding (especially chocolate). * He wanted to be a dancer. * He smelled like street-cart souvlaki until he was 12. * He won the award for most candy at the White House Easter pageant. * He would rather choose death over reading a book. * He hasn't read any book that doesn't have the words 'adventure dog" in the title. * He considers Mike Pence to be his best friend. * His diet consists of 3 square meals, 5 rectangular meals, and a hand full of flat oozing snacks. * Every time he blinks, it sounds like "someone dropped a book". Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Republicans